Salsa Di Pomodoro
by Miss Solstice
Summary: • "Ele gosta daquele ambiente tão simples, complementado por aqueles sorrisos dados pelo espanhol e por uma música suave que lhe escapa pelos lábios." :Presente para a Nanetys:


**E**ssa é para a Nanetys!

• Salsa Di Pomodoro •

O cheiro da madeira dos armários da cozinha, do término da chuva lá fora, da pele Antônio, que está muito próximo e o cheiro de molho de tomate, seu preferido.

Ele gosta daquele ambiente tão simples, complementado por aqueles sorrisos dados pelo espanhol e por uma música suave que lhe escapa pelos lábios. Será que a voz dele encanta a fumaça que sai da panela? Da mesma forma que o encanta?

Era estranho. – Ele morde um tomate roubado da plantação do mais velho. – Ficar ali, vendo o outro preparar molho de tomate da mesma forma que fazia quando era pequeno. Porém, era muito agradável. Sentir o sol fraco da manhã que tenta escapar por entre as nuvens que outrora vieram com a chuva e ouvir Antônio rir e cantar, enquanto cozinha molho de tomate pelo simples prazer de cozinhar – Mesmo que Romano saiba que aquilo acabará em um almoço entre os dois. Muito provavelmente com macarrão ao sugo e algum vinho francês que o espanhol ganhou de Natal. – e de ter a companhia um do outro.

Era um fato que Romano e Antônio discutiam bastante, com o italiano sempre gritando e o espanhol apenas sorrindo. Um sorriso que Romano achava lindo, mesmo que não admitisse de forma alguma. Contudo, qualquer bom observador notaria facilmente que aqueles dois se completavam, nenhum deles tinha graça ou sentido sem o outro. Romântico, não? E um outro fato também.

Antônio se vira e aquele sorriso acolhedor parece ter sido costurado naquele rosto, enquanto Romano apenas revira os olhos, tentando sem sucesso conter uma expressão divertida. Aquela cena era típica e mais do que necessária.

"Quer ficar para almoçar? Teremos spaguetti com molho de tomate." – Ele pergunta já sabendo a resposta, colocando dois pratos sob a mesa e novamente voltando-se para o fogão, certamente para cozinhar a massa.

"Pode ser." – O mais novo responde seguindo-o com o olhar. Não interessa a resposta, ele ficaria de qualquer jeito. Primeiro, porque ele ama tomates. Segundo, porque ele ama Antônio.

Minutos se passam.

Minutos que parecem eternos.

Minutos em que Romano é física e psicologicamente incapaz de desviar os olhos das costas de Antônio.

E então, eles almoçam, novamente incapazes de desviar o olhar. Encaram-se e no brilho daqueles olhos há declarações que apenas eles compreendem.

"Antônio." – Romano sussurra, fixando o olhar em algum ponto em seu rosto, perto dos lábios. Ele está corando e abaixa o rosto para que o espanhol não perceba. O mais velho apenas responde com ar de diversão.

"Que foi?" - Será que notara o rubro no rosto dele?

"Tem molho de tomate no seu queixo." – E como se tivesse baixado o espírito de um ninja no corpo do italiano, ele estica o braço e limpa a mínima gota vermelha no rosto domais velho. Agora, ambos ficam vermelhos.

"O-Obrigado." – Romano acha que pode morrer feliz se mais uma vez ouvir o espanhol gaguejando.

"De nada." – Antônio acha que pode morrer feliz se mais uma vez vir o italiano sorrindo.

Silêncio.

Silêncio sepulcral que poderia durar uma eternidade e eles nem ligarem.

Porque é durante esse silêncio que ambos se encaram. Os olhares fixos, bobos sorrisos nos lábios e mais algumas declarações escondidas no brilho dos olhos.

Porque qualquer bom observador pode notar que aqueles dois sem completam. Definitivamente, eles não vivem sem o outro. Porque Antônio e Romano eram assim, como spaguetti e molho de tomate.

**FIM**

**N**ota da **A**utora: Presentinho bobo para a Nanetys, que já considero uma amiga! Espero que você goste, minha cara adoradora de Gilbert, porque eu não sei trabalhar com Espanha e Romano, mas fiz do fundo do meu coração, viu? E sei lá, foi divertido trabalhar com eles.

Só por curiosidade: 'Salsa Di Pomodoro' é molho de tomate em italiano.

Agora, vamos trabalhar em uma fanfic descente de "Os Sete", uma de "-Man" e seu Deus existe, Ele há de permitir que eu escreva uma fanfic de Bleach.

**Sabiam que se vocês apertarem o botão verde ali embaixo, ele vai realizar todos os seus desejos? Não?! Experimentem! **


End file.
